


My nightmare has become your thrill

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

The light was dim. It was like he could touch the very existence of himself in that dark room that was lightened by stars. The ship was very cozy.  
For such a mechanical instrument of travelling, it is and it will always be the instrumental of vivid dreams. Many people dream, and just dream, but not him, he is in his own world, in his own meaning of the nature that coexist with the very fundamental beginning. Because, this is everything that there is, the beginning. He felt something, eyelids were very heavy, as he should touch them, just to assure himself that there isn’t something that keeps him in a constricted state of his being. He felt touches and smells, something slithering. What the hell?! In a dim light, he woke up. He stared at the shadow that bowed to him and then elegantly greeted him.  
\- Greetings! – this was a nightmare. Yeah, it must be! He is a scientist! Together with others, they must discover the unknown entity!  
\- You are confused because I am already here?! The being you are looking for? A figment of your desires? To finally know… the truth?  
That strange alien was talking to him. Yes. Talking. They are in space and there you have that thing in front of him and… it is telling him things. They wanted to find out… to keep the knowledge but it seems the source came to them, to him! Made the connection. How!? And that silky, manly voice!  
\- Before you start with your empty threats and futile vows of your own freedom. Let me tell you something or better to say… let me give you an offer of my own liking – it was so darkening, Yamcha was feeling how his lungs are going to burst. How this being can speak to him, in his own language? And is this really it? The weird sensations he felt earlier?! What is going on with him? Is this real? Is this what they were looking for?  
\- Listen, we didn’t want to intrude or to offend you! Please, just let me go and we will leave!  
\- Oh, it is just too late for that, my handsome boy – the smile, wickedness.  
\- How did you do this? How can we speak?!  
\- Quite easy if I may notice.  
\- What?  
\- I am the alien source that you have discovered.  
\- What?! So you have sent it?!  
\- You want to know how? How am I doing anything and how I am real? – he provoked him with his smirks.  
\- Yes!  
\- Simply. I am a fast learner and as soon as I discovered you, I found my way how to free myself and take someone else’s freedom away.  
\- But, but… the signal!  
\- Don’t be so flustered, boy – he started being agitated.  
\- Our computers! We got it and you… you led us in a trap?!  
\- The only trap is this one – he leaned onto Yamcha who can’t escape him, he feels his breath. Their noses are inches away. He still can’t see him normally because his sight is reduced, totally declined by this being and its powers. Oh My God. This is real… THIS IS A REAL ALIEN!  
\- I don’t understand – his lips quivered.  
\- My boy – his red eyes were glowing – I want only you to continue this journey. No one else and I will lead you how to open my chambers where I am stuck and sealed from other beings who didn’t have any shame or any right to do this to me! They were afraid. I am different.  
\- You will spare others but what about me?! What do you want from me!?  
\- Don’t panic! I won’t hurt you! Never. You will be mine – he stroked his stoned face – just obey me.  
\- No.  
\- You will.  
\- And then what? I have no choice?  
\- If you want your planet and the style of life to be preserved – he kissed him while Yamcha still saw nothing of the true form – you will do as I say – he clutched his nape – or right now I am going to send such a solar blast to every corner of dimensions that you are going to regret if…  
\- Okay! Okay, please, stop! – his tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t take it anymore. And he wanted to see how IT LOOKS!  
\- Obey me and I am going to give you a reward of making you completely mine – nuzzled his face on the surface of Yamcha’s pristine cold skin.  
\- Don’t be too much afraid of me. I will take care of you, protect you, like no other existence in this cosmos – he was persuading. – You will enjoy my body, belong fully to me. I will own you and lay my eggs in you. Inside your intestines and full belly.  
\- Make children and progeny. Oh – he took his head utterly in his hands – I am going to give you a fulfilling life you could have only dreamed of! Just obey me, my boy and everything is YOURS!  
He snapped out of the nightmare. He felt the sheer thrill of that monster! Oh My God! What to do?! He… he can’t lose his nerves now… He must act! He went into a space pod. He has to find that creature before his colleagues find him! The instructions will be given by that creature and the only thing…the only thing…he must do…is obey.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain. It is what makes us the most human. But, what it truly means to exist? This is what Yamcha asked himself so many times. Countless. Sometimes, he had the urge or even the thinking of how his life was supposed to be painted. It is like you have a powerful instinct to face even the fiercest fears of yours. And now, leaving everything behind, he goes… after what? After his imagination? His ambitions? Or answers? Or even the truth itself! Why him? And not someone else? It is always the question from those who doubt their own value. Was that all his fabrication? Oh, that pain, pain of hurting others because they hurt him. Now, again, the dull pain. So, mesmerizing in its bluntness. He entered the big corridor with an enormous metal wall. What was behind it? Finally, it opened by itself. He entered into the darkness. His beating heart. He could feel it in his feet. He stopped in his tracks. Why is he doing it? Is he bewitched? Why? Truly why? What is in the human nature to go straightly to its own end? He walked again. The lab. This was some sort of the experimental room. He looked left and then right. Where now? Finally, it was calling him. Behind the closed doors, he went directly to the source. In the tube was the creature. He is now stricken with the agony of the fear. Too much stress. That living and breathing thing… in the reservoir, the tank… full of liquid. It was a humanoid but so… diverse and slender. With a tail. It truly made him worry even more. All of a sudden, the being opened its eyes. He smiled at him. His human has arrived. Yamcha didn’t know what he would do or just to run away. But no, some ridiculous force has tied him to that … to that… alien. He heard him in his head. Speaking to him. Glad!  
\- You can step outside of your spacesuit. Good. Do you see the hatch?  
\- Yes?  
\- Press it.  
\- No.  
\- Do it.  
\- No.  
\- I said… do it!  
He has done it. No control. Water scattered in waterfalls. It emerged with excitement. Straightened up. Bowels of Yamcha’s guts are in danger. What has he done? What in the world??! How this can be happening? He looked in the eyes of a self – satisfied alien. He was just frozen in his thoughts.  
\- Do you like what you see? – he opened his arms.  
\- Yes.  
\- Am I everything you have ever desired? – he approached him.  
\- Yes.  
\- Then, yield!  
He embraced him and the next thing he knew, was the very fact that the creature used the tip of its tail to enter him without any preparation or warning. It was raw and powerful.  
Pounding into him while holding him down mercilessly. His lips were captured by its own tongue. He couldn’t control himself. He felt the need! Then the hand pressed on his mouth, stretching his thighs. Oh, God. It was overwhelming. He was filled with something. He wanted to scream, but no escape! When the being finished with him, he left him alive. Covered him with the found covers. Something was happening and he had no idea what will become of him. He felt so refreshed and broken. Something is inside him and now it grows. He is full. Truly encompassed with his own wishes and yearning. Did he find it, at last? Different!  
\- You are going with me – he listened – there will be others of my species. We will meet with them.  
\- What? – he stuttered.  
\- Do you understand what I am saying?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you comprehend what is happening to you?  
\- No! – started crying.  
\- Stop it, this instant! – agitation in the creature’s voice is maniacal.  
\- Why… why are you doing this to me!  
\- I needed someone to break free and also I needed to leave my seeds.  
\- Let me go.  
\- No! And don’t sound so desperate! Let me finish!  
\- Please!  
\- Say another word and I will crush your testicles.  
Yamcha just stared in blackness. How could he fall so drastically and why was he so foolish? Now, this monster is going to take him, make him have his babies and he is even going to be among other beings like this… lizard?!  
\- Don’t be so childish. You wanted this! – he took him in his arms, such a trembling boy.  
\- No, I didn’t.  
\- Look at me!  
\- Please, I… just want to go back.  
\- There is no back and why would you do that?  
\- To go…  
\- Where? Again, all the same, always the same… this is what you were longing for!  
\- But…  
\- It is not as you expected?  
\- I know it never is but… I just don’t know even your name!  
\- I am Frieza.  
\- What!? Who are you?  
\- The E.T. but not like you imagined – he shared his line of teeth to the human.  
\- Wait! Just, please, wait! I don’t want to go anywhere with you! I don’t want anything, I just want home! Not to be among your people or to give birth… I mean… I am a man! What!? It doesn’t count with your species?  
\- Yamcha…  
\- How do you know my name!  
\- Shhh, be silent! I just have powers and be silent! – the creature hugged him. Looking hectically around.  
They were not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

What did he mean by they weren’t alone? He was already in a state of emergency! His butt… his butt was bleeding and as soon as Frieza noticed his discomfort, he went down and licked it in the tremendous force that Yamcha thought the alien is going to rip him apart but… it didn’t happen. No. He was fully healed… by licking? Like a dog? But just one look at Frieza, the human knew that something scared him and before he could ask, he was scooped up in the strong arms, covered and put over the shoulder. Then he wanted to ask again but was gagged by the tail. He tried to put it out with his hands but it didn’t even make a budge. He started panicking again.  
\- Calm yourself down and be still! Don’t make a sound! – he shared the thoughts in a shuddering and low voice.  
Regarding that he wasn’t able to speak, Yamcha just nodded and accepted to be treated this way. He relaxed and waited in fear for the next move.  
\- Here is the monkey! I can sense and even smell his odor to the point that it makes me vomit!  
Monkey? He wanted to ask but, hey, he was effectively gagged by none other but with a TAIL!  
\- It is another alien – he walked slowly, with caution while his tail started to move around Yamcha’s mouth. It made him… so aroused again, he had to suck on it, closing his eyes.   
\- That’s it, my dear Yamcha, just relax – he snickered.   
\- Who needs to relax? – came the voice from behind.  
Frieza almost didn’t die from a heart attack! That fucking, bloody, smelly ape!  
\- You idiot! Kakarot!  
\- What is this all about and hey… who is the guy!? Wow, just look at it! He is all IN!  
\- How is this your business!?  
\- By the way, how did you get out?  
\- After keeping me imprisoned for so long, I found my way.  
\- Certainly and what makes you think I will allow you to escape?  
\- I really don’t have time for you!  
\- You are our prisoner and lab rat!  
\- Kakarot, better watch your mouth!  
\- Me? Here I come and see you are very busy and out of the cage!  
\- Have mercy, at least you!  
\- Give him to me! Hand him over – he extended his hand but had to drop it.  
\- What?! He is mine! I even put babies in him!  
\- In him?  
Kakarot observed closely. The tail was out of Yamcha’s mouth and he could tell clearly that he was coming around. It seems Frieza is not in a mood anymore. Well, he was always called a cockblocker and now… the human eventually came to his senses and noticed a guy with a monkey tail. Is he on the drugs or what?!  
\- So what? I put them inside his lower bowels, they will come out through his butt, little ones, but it can be managed!  
\- What has got into you?!  
\- I want to escape! And to have children!  
\- Now?  
\- Yes! I am in heat for 100 years and this is a great opportunity!  
\- When we have given you…  
\- I don’t need what you give me, but what I catch!  
\- And… now… what to do?  
\- Let me go! And don’t tell that Bardock who loved to torture me, not to even try coming near me!  
\- But, you are full of chemical compounds…that we need!  
\- Find someone else!  
\- Frieza, we would let you go.  
\- Are you kidding me? I am going before someone else is back!  
\- Like Vegeta? – he smiled darkly.  
\- Yeah – he felt goosebumps and chills.  
\- He caught you last time, right?  
\- He is a great hunter and now, my dear friend… I must go.  
\- You are a lizard and that one is a monkey!? – asked confused Yamcha: - And you all speak the universal language?!  
\- Shut up! You didn’t even know we exist and now you are picky!? – he rolled his eyes.  
\- And what about abducting me and that something is going out of my butt?  
Kakarot burst out laughing, he truly now knows why Frieza chose him. He eyed embarrassed Frieza.  
\- I like fun, that is why I am letting you but… Beware, many hunters are out there, watching for a prey like you are.  
\- Hm, if they want to figure out how strong they are by hunting snakes like us, they will find out, how much we are poisonous!   
\- You didn’t answer my question! What is going out of my… - the tail was back in the mouth.  
\- Farewell, I will borrow the ship!  
\- Oh, Frieza!  
\- Yes?  
\- I am going and you take care of that.  
\- What?  
He was face to face with a monstrous hybrid that attacked him and panicking Yamcha. The tail was out immediately and the bloody battle has begun. Kakarot never intended to just like that unhand him from his prison. If he escapes the obstacles, his freedom and human if not… oh… they could use that human ass!  
\- I am out, and I wish you all the luck! Survive and you are both free!  
Frieza didn’t have any choice. He left Yamcha somewhere in the corner while defending both of them and lunged at the beast!


	4. Chapter 4

People. It is all he could think of right now… People he left behind. While watching shadows of monsters how they fight each other, that bloody mess, in the animalistic way, the only thought on his mind were the people. He had to protect them. How? How to change their course? He must do something, that is why he can’t even try to run. Frieza appeared before him. His body bloodied and it seems drying on him. He fought like a beast with fangs and claws, ultimately, he destroyed the monster’s spine with his tail and broke him into pieces. Yamcha couldn’t watch it, he closed his eyes, only to hear the lasts grasps of life. Shivering, he opened his eyes… there was only… The creature!  
\- What is it, Yamcha? – he asked pleasantly.  
\- Tell me something – Frieza smirked at the decisive look in Yamcha’s eyes.  
\- Yes?  
\- If I go with you, with my own free will…  
\- Yes? – the domineering glint in his crimson eyes, predatory smiling.   
\- I know I have no choice but still… I want to have at least some control over my life.  
\- Tell me, dear, what is it, that you want and I will grant it to you.  
Yamcha looked up at this powerful and sadistic being who didn’t have any qualms of taking life.  
\- Could you send the same signal but in the reverse way?  
\- To Earth?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why?  
\- Do that and I …  
Frieza smirked… Oh, his dear Yamcha, how human of him. He always thought of others… he could read his mind so easily, while he is always left short – handed and behind… Oh my, what a pure heart and what a pure life.   
\- Tell me – he spread his arms toward his human and nonchalantly drop them at sides.  
\- I am yours.  
\- Forever?  
Yamcha truly didn’t know why… why he chose him.  
\- Why me?  
\- You really want to know? – he asked in an amusing way.   
\- Please.  
\- Very well, but just for your information, we don’t have much time but I will tell you.  
\- Please – he was watching the being with pleading eyes, oh, he loved it too much.  
\- My whole life I am enclosed in my own horror world, and for once, I just wanted to see how looks the light to my darkness.  
\- And?  
\- DIVINE FEELING! Makes me complete! You are perfect! As a matter fact – he leaned to Yamcha – I was very lucky to find and sense you.  
\- And, now what? – the dread feeling filled him.   
\- You didn’t answer my question.  
\- What?  
\- Don’t be confused now, come one, finish what you have started – he crossed his arms over his bulky but slim chest.   
Yamcha sighed, now or never.  
\- I am coming with you. I belong to you now… but – he raised his hand – please, treat me well!  
\- DONE! – his face is clouded with lust and his took in both hands Yamcha’s face, kissing the life out of him.  
Earth was safe and the expedition was sent back. In the meantime, a new life was awaiting Yamcha. In a ship he was properly washed and dressed.  
He looked up at the stars… with hope.  
\- Why did you let them go, my son?  
\- Father, in this way, we can track others like Frieza.  
\- True, but you think he is not enough clever to notice us?  
\- Not, if we…  
\- What?  
\- If we use and call him.  
\- You mean?  
\- Yes… Exactly.   
\- You really think he is going to help us?  
\- Why not? For a great amount of money.  
\- Not only that, but what about the King Vegeta and his son?  
\- They can hunt however they want but we need a bigger picture.  
\- True, other worlds, realities, dimensions and universes are not like our own.  
\- That is why… we call the legendary hunter.  
\- When he discovers the nest, we attack.  
\- But, he mustn’t kill Frieza nor the human.  
\- For experimenting?  
\- You understand, right? – both of them are smirking.  
\- Of course, this is the first time that there are such an interesting coupling.   
\- Indeed.  
Father and son couldn’t wait for the next step. It will be slippery because of Frieza’s intelligence but they will succeed. Let them enjoy as long as they can. What a joy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sunshine. He has never seen such sunshine. He watched the nebulas and gas objects how they are passing by them. Truly beautiful. He had so many questions! He never knew that this is going to happen to him and now… when it did… he didn’t know even how to correctly form his wording. He thought about it and then came to the conclusion how it is much harder then he actually comprehended. He paid attention to the engines and wheels of the ship. Suddenly, he remembered that Frieza brought something to feed him and give him some fluid. Gosh, he would give everything for some alcohol. Anything and looking at what he was given… he wasn’t so much hungry but for sure he was thirsty. He carefully studied water. It was good with a first sip. Yeah, very good, even better than of that from Earth. Very good.  
\- Eat. If you don’t eat, how the babies are going to grow? – he appeared next to him.  
Yamcha rose head to look a little more carefully at the alien. Where did he come from and how he came to existence.  
\- Is all this ordeal going to hurt me?  
\- No, there is a special chamber where you are going to be put by me.  
\- I won’t even notice what is going on with my own body? You will take them out?  
\- Exactly – he crossed his arms. – So, why don’t you eat? There is nothing to worry, it is tasty.  
He sit down in front of him, whirling his tail behind him with a specific smirk on his face.  
\- What is this?  
\- That is meat from another alien…  
\- What!?  
\- Oh, come on… you eat animals too!  
\- Animals and plants, but not a …  
\- What? Living, unliving or perhaps sentient???  
\- Frieza!  
\- I don’t understand you – he was confused.  
\- We don’t eat another humanoids!  
\- You have cannibalism.  
\- We have, but… but… - Yamcha put it away.  
\- Oh, no you don’t. Eat! – he ordered annoyingly.  
\- Please, is there anything else? I don’t need meat!  
\- You are pregnant! Don’t plead with those eyes of yours! You really think that the babies can survive inside you by eating grass?  
\- Not grass! Just, something… edible and nutritious!  
\- This is ti! You are going to eat what is given!  
\- Please! I am still not ready!  
\- OHHH, dammit! – he stood up, trying to find something in the freezers.  
He was rummaging through everything and anything, he finally found some vegetables and put it in the machine. It was done in a minute.  
Oh, this was something that Yamcha gladly ate.  
\- But you must eat meat!  
\- Animal!  
\- Okay, then I need to take the ship to some other solar system.  
\- Cool! Another planet, another life! Adventure! – he was speaking with a full mouth.  
\- Hm, regarding that you are captured by me, without freedom, stuck with me forever… - eyeing him.  
\- Yeah? Go on???  
\- How can you be so and feel so… relaxing?  
\- And, do I need to be absurd? Do you want me to?  
\- Hm, then I would need to tie you up, even put some cloth around your mouth… OOOh, very dirty – he was now all the way in his fantasy.  
\- Hahahahahah, but that will be a huge work for you! – clapped Yamcha.  
\- True – he sighed. – But I would like the bondage game during sex, sometimes – he was waving his delighted tail left and right.  
Yamcha truly didn’t know what to answer or how to behave, that is why he was natural and ongoing with smiling.  
\- So, you want to get food for me, right?  
\- Yes.  
\- By hunting?  
\- What do you mean, that I am uncivil? – he hissed.  
\- Well…  
\- There is no need for it. I will buy it when we get there and then we continue to my secret homeworld, full of my people and other humanoids!  
\- And… - fear, then… he composed.  
\- Just eat, you speak more than you eat. I want you to eat and drink a lot! Sleep well, have sex great and be in my arms – he was thrilled.  
Yamcha blushed. This … this man, or whatever it is… is so spontaneous with his sexuality.  
\- And… I don’t feel anything…  
\- What!? – he was curious.  
\- I mean… I don’t feel I am pregnant, what is waiting for me? – he asked worriedly.  
\- That is great! You shouldn’t feel until the time comes.  
\- Will there be a bulge?  
\- Nope.  
\- So… I can be myself… not to worry too much, at all?  
\- Yeah, they are very resilient – he confirmed proudly.  
\- Oh, that is good – he was relieved.  
\- Are you worried about our babies? – Frieza showed an honest expression of gratitude.  
\- Well, yeah… Why not!  
Frieza softened, sincerely. He didn’t expect it. He was sure that the human is going to hate him or reject the progeny but he was just fine. What a man!  
\- I made a right choice. It paid off to wait.  
Yamcha was finished and offered a genuine smile toward the alien. But, before he asked him, he wiped his mouth with a cloth.  
\- Could you tell me something more about yourself? Your childhood and your species? How… how did you evolve? – then the creature eyed him.  
\- Interesting… - he leant toward him. – I will tell you but first… sex!  
\- It won’t hurt the young ones? – he was worried and Frieza lusted even more for him because of it.  
\- Don’t worry – he said in a lascivious voice and pounced at him.  
So, first sex and then his history, and then buying things on another world.  
Frieza was a true diplomat.


	6. Chapter 6

Body bending and mixing together. The first time was so sudden but now, this was the right way. He couldn’t make himself not to give up and now to surrender. He wanted this for so long. Finally to have someone who is going to cherish him beyond his wildest dreams, beyond time itself, something different and he got his wish fulfilled in a most unimaginative method. His whole life, he told a little to Frieza, was just… life without any certain paths but now…he has seen everything and he wishes to experience it. Anyway, who can brag about this sort of outcome? No one. Only him! He felt so special and loved. Maybe because of those feelings, he was even ready to succumb even to the alien, or better to call him by his name. Frieza. Oh, melding and molding their bodies in full heat. Joined and unbreakable. They moaned and they were breathing hard.  
\- Is this okay?  
\- Yeah, but… can you…  
\- Tell me?  
\- Little lower?  
\- Yes, yes… my dear Yamcha – he felt the full length.  
\- Does it hurt? You are squeezing your eyes.  
\- It is so good that I can’t… watch.  
\- Okay, okay… just concentrate, give in to me.  
\- Yes, oh, yes!  
They were passing and exploring… After some time, they were finished. It was amazing!  
\- Oh, my… I haven’t expected this! – Yamcha said while their bodies are intertwined with each other, embraced and interlaced.   
\- Yeah, I didn’t see that coming.  
\- Really?   
\- No.  
\- Heheheh, so good! – Yamcha giggled.  
\- So, you want to know, right?  
\- About what?  
\- Me, of course.  
\- Yeah, I would really like that – he smiled at him, while Frieza was a little uptight.  
\- There is nothing much to say, because we… don’t know how we started to exist.  
\- Ah?  
\- You heared it right. We don’t know how we evolved or from what. We are just mixed.  
\- How you are called, then?!  
\- Changelings because we can change our shapes. This is my 4th form, for now.  
\- And you can go back and forth?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Hm, interesting, but…those are your people, what about you!?  
\- I had a horrendous childhood, always preparing for a warrior path of life until those monkeys didn’t appear and they switched the tides.  
\- I see, that is why you are still strong but must be careful and live in secret?  
\- Exactly – he was looking at the ceiling while Yamcha was very prying.  
\- You said there are other humanoids… Are they caught and being hunted like me?  
Frieza smirked at Yamcha.  
\- Some of them are free willed but others… had no choice, just like you.  
\- Why?!  
\- Why what?  
\- Why do you feel a need to seize others? I mean… aren’t your species enough?  
\- No, that is the problem. There is no enough females, that is why we have to manage somehow – he said sternly.  
\- Ah, but… how did it happen?  
\- We don’t know it either. If we had our females in a much larger number then… it wouldn’t be necessary to collect other beings for our purpose of breeding. As a matter of fact, there is a whole black market where the traders are hunting and abducting and slaves are sold to us. It is never enough, we always need more because we are growing – he looked at speechless Yamcha. – If we want to survive, the best way is in numbers.  
\- I see – it went against everything he believed in and he must… swallow it?  
\- Do you have a family, Yamcha?  
\- Huh?  
\- Family – he asked strictly, fully aware how it is effecting him.  
\- No. I am the lucky one… no one is going to miss me or I miss them, even friends.  
\- Good, then you are all mine – he said smugly.  
\- It seems so – he answered with defeat.  
\- Now, don’t be so crestfallen – Frieza reassured him with his fingers. – You are going to have such a life someone can only dream about.  
Yamcha just accepted it with narrowed brows.  
\- Do you have a family?  
\- Yes, my brother and father.  
\- Do they have… their mates?  
\- Yes, they are both bought.  
Oh, just like that… Kidnapping, buying other people, taking… it is just so… normal. Oh, if only Earth new how safe it is right now from this horror.  
\- Have they accepted their fate?  
\- They had to – it is implied in his voice.  
\- They are punished?!  
\- If they don’t obey, like you do, then yes.  
Yamcha put a hand over his eyes, this is getting worse by each second. He had to calm down. This is his life and he had to make the most of it.  
\- We are here – Frieza got up while taking in the sight of depressed Yamcha. – This is your life now, with me.  
With the tail, he removed the hand from Yamcha’s eyes. He showed his teeth, urging with the tail for Yamcha to open his mouth. With fully loaded, Yamcha felt how all nervousness and anxiety is leaving him. After some time, the tail was out of the mouth.  
\- Whenever you feel down, you just need to open your mouth – Frieza said nonchalantly.   
Yamcha saw stars.  
\- What now?  
\- Now you put on the spacesuit, you don’t need the helmet. It is okay for you out there.  
\- And?  
\- Stay close, because if you try anything… – he threatened.  
\- Then I will stay here.  
\- Okay, I am going to get some ropes and tape.  
\- What for? – Yamcha was confused.  
\- To gag and bind you if you are staying and put you in a secured chamber.  
\- Then I am going – he spoke with fright, but calmed himself down.  
\- That is what I thought – devilishly showed his smile.  
They are ready to go out.


	7. Chapter 7

There is always a time when everything goes to Hell. Literally and in every way possible. You try so hard to get going but nothing is as it seems.  
As a matter of fact, Hit never complained but he did in his head. So many times and nights… they were gone somewhere in the middle. Then he would come back and again think it over and over again. Would his life be somehow different? To live freely and to live without burdens, a normal life. A fulfilling one where he can have something or even someone to fight and life for. Positive, a little bit of positivity and maybe that will attract a whole bunch of other positive things? Right? But, nooooo… a little bit of good things are pained to be crushed underneath him. He looked at the quivering mass of a hideous slob.  
\- Please, Hit… please, don’t! Don’t kill me! Please!  
\- What can you give me, that isn’t given to me already?  
\- You are already paid?!  
\- No.  
\- So, if I give you something valuable, much more than money, then…  
\- Then what?  
\- Spare me?  
\- You didn’t answer – he said coldly with coldness in his icy eyes.  
\- I… I…  
\- What is it more valuable than money?  
The man fought to survive.  
\- Life!  
\- Life?  
\- Yes! I have a life for you!  
\- Really? Whose life?  
\- He is… we captured him while the Changeling was preoccupied, it was just a second, but good enough. He is ravaging and looking for him!  
\- Wait a minute – he raised his hand and then dropped it. – You tell me… that you have my other bounty?  
\- What!?  
\- When I collect my bounty on you, they are the next assignment. A Human and the Changeling.  
\- OOOOH, you see, this is my chance! Not only I give you a human, who is very rare, but you have a chance to even capture that being! Or kill if you contracted it – he was uplifting for his life.  
He narrowed his eyes, thought carefully. Maybe… a new contract can be a human himself. He just needs to confirm. He has never seen a human, more unlikely that he ever met the one. So, this was a fantastic opportunity. His trembling heart was beating with curiosity.   
When was the last time when he felt like this? Oh, he wants to see a human! Human being! He smiled to himself.  
\- Bring him.  
\- I will order my people immediately and as soon as he is before you, we are leaving you two alone.   
\- I will come for you if I am satisfied…  
\- If you are not? – he gulped.  
\- Then see it as a dead end.   
The man is very nervous and hectic.  
\- Is it okay if he stays bound and gagged? We put chains and a metal clamp over the mouth.  
Hit didn’t answer, it is fine anyway. And in a second, Yamcha was presented in front of him. Full of fear and shivers. He looked back at the people who left him with this… this new alien! Oh God, just how many are there? But, he couldn’t retract anymore. Hit cupped his chin and with fascination contemplating him. He felt a pang, a surge of lust.   
\- You are beautiful – he stated.   
Yamcha was very wary of him.  
\- I think I will take you.  
Yamcha started to scream through the gag while still held by another man.  
\- But first, I need to make a call.  
He put Yamcha on a chair and secured chains on it. With a call from his mini monitor positioned on a wrist, he saw on the screen, Kakarot.  
\- I have a human.  
\- Already?  
\- Got lucky.  
\- Let me see… Ah, that’s him!  
\- So, you wanted me to follow them and when their homeworld is discovered, to signal you and capture them?  
\- Yes.  
\- But the human – he looked at frightened eyes – he is already in my possession – then again in Kakarot.  
\- Hm, and I see you don’t want to let go?  
\- No.  
\- Then Hit, this is a disappointment.  
\- Send another one.  
\- We will and you enjoy.  
\- I will see it as a payment from the time you still didn’t pay me.  
\- What?  
\- Don’t think I forgot.  
\- Oh, dammit!  
\- Now we are even.  
\- It seems so.  
It was over, he turned to Yamcha, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
\- I am right back.  
He spared the life but killed all of other men who worked for the slave trader.  
\- Thank you for the gift.  
The man fallen to his knees. He is ruined. Without his men, he is… destroyed… What is the purpose of living if he can’t do what he has done before?! Later, he hanged himself. In the meantime, Yamcha was already on Hit’s ship, fastened and secured, but without the gag. What is he going to do!?Frieza!? Our babies! And… he was gone, taken by another alien.


	8. Chapter 8

It is horrific and scary when you see the being, crawling over the stony hills and reefs to get closer to the prey. Red eyes jumped on the man.  
\- Please! NOOOOOO!  
\- Tell me, where did he take him?  
\- No, I don’t know!  
\- TELL ME!  
He sucked him until the death didn’t come for him, then he was eating the humanoid slowly. With bloody fingers he put raw meat in the mouth. Energy.  
\- Where are you, Yamcha?  
He closed his eyes, through the mind, he couldn’t find the link. It was cut… why? What is the meaning of this? No matter how far away he is… still… he was so badly angry with himself, so stupid, failure… It means that Yamcha is out of himself and can’t concentrate to connect with him. He sighed… He even found out that there is the other hunter, instead of Hit. He must deal with it too, before the hunter starts to fade away from his radar and then… he can’t even come home before that is solved. Yeah… first, he needs to rid of that thing, and then without worry to go home, to his planet, with Yamcha, where the monkeys can’t ever reach them ever again. He hissed and snorted… the fragrance of the body was awful. He spit it.   
\- Are you looking for your mate?  
He sensed him a long time ago. He waited to come to him himself.   
\- What do you have to offer me? – he is wiping his fingers and mouth, but without turning around.  
\- I know where the hunter is.  
\- Really? And what do you get from all of this?  
\- Freedom.  
\- I see, he is your master.  
\- Yes.  
\- You are betraying him.  
\- Yes.  
\- Hm, and how do I know you are not working for him?  
\- You can sense it, right… my hatred?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then, why do you have a need to ask?  
\- Because – he turned around now – I am going to eat you my dear… Frost.  
The other Changeling started to laugh maniacally while Frieza was unimpressed.  
\- Out of all other creatures, they chose you… the one… who betrayed its own kind.  
\- Please, I don’t even want a possibility of ever being linked with your kind.  
\- What do you want? – he started with business.  
\- I want Hit for myself but he is now too much interested in your mate.  
\- I see – he slowly raised – if we join forces, I return my Yamcha and you can capture Hit for yourself.  
\- Yes, we are both hunters in our own rights!  
\- But… I feel there is a catch – he eyed him carefully.  
\- Monkeys are giving me the fortune!  
\- They are so sure you are going to give them what they want?  
\- Of course, in the end, I was the one, or better to say, thanks to me – dramatically spoke – who revealed your position back then.  
\- Ah… so it was… YOU!  
He smirked before Frieza launched at him. They battled like ravaging animals, scratching and hissing. Their tails like whips. As soon as the battle started, it was already all over because Frieza pinned Frost.  
\- Where are they!?  
\- Wait! Wait! Just listen to me!  
\- Where?!  
\- I took this job, knowing that I can trick apes only because of my chance to get Hit!  
\- What is your point?  
\- I can lead you to them, but promise me… you will help me defeat Hit!  
He showed a devilish smile.  
\- I will wrap him up and lead him to my nest full of webs – he finished eagerly.  
\- You don’t want to come with us?  
\- No.  
\- But, they will hunt you down…  
\- No, they won’t. I am going to other universe. Got the ticket!  
\- Why?!  
\- I don’t want to feel secure or to hide, I want to explore.  
Frieza hellishly put a smile on his face.  
\- Just don’t make a cocoon out of Hit, he is not a butterfly.  
Frost wickedly winked. He was released.  
\- But, there is more, isn’t there?  
\- We need a strategy.  
\- I know that – Frieza rolled his eyes.  
\- But not for Hit.  
\- Ah, I see – he figured it all out.  
\- The warrior race is going always to hunt us for our chemicals.  
\- True, that is why you want to clear the trails.  
\- And the best way is to somehow convince them… not to persecute us.  
\- By giving exactly what they wanted.  
\- Smell, through our smell.  
\- And you wanted to use me? My dear Frost?  
\- If we leak your aroma through the galaxy with our signal posts…  
\- They are done for.  
\- Amazingly, right? They will have to withdraw because if there is something they hate.  
\- It is a smelly experiment.  
They diabolically laughed. Oh my, the ape hunters are going to lose their sense of smell temporary. With that, their hunting for Changelings is finished. The nature gave its own chance to these beings. The most powerful, out of them, Frieza, to get into a powerful state of mind, thanks to his mate. Only now it is possibly to finally be free.


	9. Chapter 9

He found himself in a tank, filled with water. Hit couldn’t even touch him, he already felt the babies inside himself. Hit was frustrated to no end, that is why he was so angry that he now must watch his prize, floating in the liquid in front of him, instead of being in his arms.  
\- This is going to last until all of them are out – he told to himself.  
One, two, three, the babies were going out, floating around his momma father. Like small snake-fish, they are happily swimming, eating placenta and drinking water through their gills.   
\- It seem he is clearing himself down there. What a nature! – he exclaimed.  
Yeah, that was the point. Yamcha really didn’t need to do anything. Once the babies are all out, the organism that is changed trough the intercourse, modifies itself to give birth naturally and nothing to be left inside before everything is put in order how it was.   
\- Changelings are truly something, they can even modify the bodies of others through intimate relationships. Amazing! No wonder they are wanted but at the same time, so dangerous, feared – he didn’t talk to himself very often but this was a great opportunity because everything was so fascinating to watch.  
\- One is a girl.  
\- Second a boy.  
\- Third a girl.  
\- Fourth a boy.  
\- Fifth a girl.  
\- Sixth a boy.  
\- Seventh is a boy too!  
Oh my! They were even cute… and so bright and happy to be alive, brought into this world. They guarded their momma father like little beasts. He had to smile because it was extraordinary! Then, he felt the movement behind him. He looked from the corner of his eye.  
\- Finally, we found you! – Frost stated the obvious statement.   
\- My Yamcha and babies! – Frieza was all over the tank. He was so happy and ready to defend his family!  
\- Get away – Hit threatened.   
\- You! How dare you! – Frieza was all fire.  
\- Calm down, Frieza… we must first talk.  
\- I don’t have anything to talk with this robber! You took what is mine!  
\- It is not my problem that you don’t know how to protect your mate from kidnapping.   
\- You asshole! – he attacked him, but was stopped by Frost.  
\- Frieza, be nice. This is Hit! You just can’t do as you like, you know he is much more powerful than two of us.  
\- Get lost.  
\- Now, that is not nice.  
\- I mean it, Frost.  
\- Look, we were around the galaxy to find you two and we are really lucky.  
\- I know how you found us.  
\- Really? How?  
\- Don’t be stupid if you think I am an idiot. Just look at your seething partner.  
\- Oh, well…  
\- How could I know he has babies inside him? Well hidden. That is how we are found. The moment he started giving birth, it was like a call!  
\- Exactly! And when Yamcha needed me the most, I am not near him because of you!  
\- I don’t care. You can take children but Yamcha belongs to me!  
\- Fuck yourself!  
\- No, no, Frieza, please… chill down!  
\- Frost, let me strangle him!  
\- You can’t!  
\- Let go!  
\- No!  
Hit didn’t expect a sly move. Both of them jumped on him. Frost kissed him. He repelled Frieza but it was already late, Frost, through the kiss, put the poison in his mouth and skin… Slowly, he was falling in a dreamland. Oh, fuck! He can’t believe that he is tricked by such a cheap trick! And now… he is the one who is enslaved. The Changelings were pleased.  
\- Great! I take Hit and you take your family!  
\- It is a deal!  
\- Huh, I told you the plan is going to work but you don’t think too straightly because of the situation.  
\- No worry – they did a handshake. It was over.  
Hit was put over the shoulder of Frost and they disappeared, while Frieza, with longing, looked at his Yamcha and the babies.  
\- At last, I found you! From now on, everything is going to be alright. I promise you.  
He leaned his head on the tank, kissing the glass. Yamcha opened his eyes.  
\- Yamcha, you are again with me!  
The human smiled when he saw the happiest living being in front of him. He was really in love with him. The only question is… would he be ever able to return that love to Frieza? It seems that the alien isn’t bothered by it at all.  
\- When I get you out of it, we have our children to take care!  
Yamcha watched the little lizard beings how they are brightly and lovingly watching him.  
He was in Heaven.


	10. Poem of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to you all who were reading! Thank you so much!

Life is changed.  
All is well now.  
Why is it like that?  
Who knows how.

Adapting was never the matter of issue.  
It was always the river of pearls.  
Those same tears are made of diamonds.  
Those same fears are always there to remind us  
of life overall.

No matter what, survival was always the hardest way.  
Expressing yourself in the cruelest end.  
Then, without any expectations,   
you flow into despair.

After all the battles and everything is done.  
When you look back,  
you know what you have lost.  
And it is not your spirit or soul,  
It is the essence of Life as a whole.

That is why never surrender as I am not.  
Just keep going and pushing,  
until the day of suffering becomes  
your greatest lesson jewel of   
living a Life.


End file.
